Who Really Is Emperor PalpatineDarth Sidious?
by CountDooku135
Summary: Palpatine escaped from the very dangerous sith weapon, the Death Star. He gets the help of the god he believes in. But is this god trustworthy? Read to find out! (P.S., I know my chapters are short, but I will be writing constantly).
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. Please review. More will come soon!**

Return of the Jedi Fanfiction

 **Chapter 1**

Emperor Palpatine looked down and saw the last few meters of the shaft were narrowing. The force lightning he had just used to try to kill Luke Skywalker caused Darth Vader to throw him down a shaft. When Darth Vader picked him up to throw him, the force lightning went into both Palpatine and Vader. Vader, Luke's father, wanted to see Luke upon his own eyes and asked Luke to help him take off his mask, which, added on to the force lightning, caused Vader to die. Palpatine hit the floor of the shaft and suddenly remembered this part of the Death Star. It would soon open up and release whatever was inside, which most of the time garbage. Before he could hold on, the small door opened and he fell out. Now most of the time he would have a plan B up his sleeve. But this time he had no such thing. According to the technology he had studied on the Death Star, he was falling onto a moon. He tried to get into a better positon for falling, so he was now feet first instead of head first. He heard a loud BOOM and he turned behind him and saw the Death Star exploding. Following that he saw a ship coming out of the fire. But it wasn't a fighter. It was a rebellion ship. "Skywalker" he said quietly, and muttered a curse under his breath. He was about a few thousand meters above the ground of the moon. The tractor beam was disabled from a moon. But again, according to the technology in the Death Star it was a different moon. After he remembered that, he made a huge sigh of relief. He was falling onto the moon of Tatooine, the home planet of Luke and Anakin Skywalker. He was nearing the ground. He estimated that he would hit the ground in about three minutes. After about two minutes he started to brace himself. Then one minute later he landed on the ground. He landed on his legs. It hurt, but nothing broke. He screamed in pain, but after five minutes he was back on his feet. He heard a few noises behind him, but when he looked behind him he realized it was just the dust from when he had hit the ground. He felt something in his head. Then he heard his god talk to him. The god he believed in was called the dark force god. He never learned his real name. He said "Your braveness and fearless self has earned you a new force ability, the force brain." The dark force god said."What does that do, Master? Palpatine replied eagerly. "It enables you to know whatever you need to know when you need to know. For example, try to think where young Skywalker is right now." Palpatine thought and focused on Luke Skywalker and a map. Then suddenly he thought of another moon. The moon that held the tractor beam came into his mind. "My lord, there was a vision of the moon that held the tractor beam to guard the Death Star in my mind." Palpatine said excitedly. He was happy to have a new force ability. He hadn't been rewarded with one for almost fifteen years. "Yes, that is your new ability talking," the Dark Force god said boldly, and then he laughed. "You have also learned two more abilities. One of the abilities is not really an ability but more of a prize". "First I will tell you the ability." "Whenever in danger or in need of rescue, you can just say **BEHOLD THE POWER OF THE DARK FORCE GOD, HORACE. HE COMMANDS A SHIP FOR EMPEROR PALPATINE." "** Who is Horace, my lord?" Palpatine asked questioningly. "That is your prize. Remember when you always wanted to know my real name? And I said that I will tell you in time?" the god asked hopefully. "Yes, my lord," Palpatine replied quietly. "Well, the time has come. Horace is my name." "My lord, that is a wonderful name", Palpatine said. "Now go, go find young Skywalker, and DESTROY HIM. Then soon the rebellion will be destroyed and we will rule the galaxy."

 **End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review. It means a lot to me!**

"I am very sorry about the loss of your servant Darth Vader," said Horace sadly. "Yes, he was a good servant," Palpatine replied. "He always listened to orders, praised me, and best of all, he was this close to turning young Skywalker to other dark side." "Now, it is time to test out your new force ability. Time to summon a ship." Palpatine drew in his breath and screamed, " **BEHOLD THE POWER OF THE DARK FORCE GOD, HORACE. HE COMMANDS A SHIP FOR EMPEROR PALPATINE.** " After about thirty seconds, Palpatine heard the sound of a fighter ship zooming in the sky. "Wow, this actually works, Palpatine said in amazement." "But there is no pilot, it is an autopilot. Although if you need gunfire you are going to have to do that yourself," Horace said with no sign of excitement in his voice. "How does it know where I need to go?" Palpatine asked. "That is another good part. It just knows." By now Palpatine was overloaded with excitement. He ran on the ship and the ship's engine started up. "I will be with you, Horace said. And they were off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review. I know it's short but more will be here soon! Thanks!**

During all the battles and fighting and talking Palpatine forgot how much he hated space travel. It was okay when he was just on a ship to stay, but when it was moving he got spacesick. Spacesickness was like seasickness because you get the same feeling but instead you are in space. He was only one system away from Skywalker. He had fallen a long way from the Death Star. His last earned force ability was he could go into space without any food, water, or a helmet. That seemed to come in handy when he fell into space from the Death Star. "I really don't feel good," Palpatine muttered to himself. Five minutes later, Horace spoke again. "The moon of Endor is coming up in our windows." Endor is the moon that held the tractor beam. "Phew, I feel like I'm going to barf." Palpatine said. "You are an emperor, Palpatine, not a complainer. If you want, we can land somewhere else closer, but then you will be respected as an old, tired, weak, emperor that nobody worships. Is that okay with you? Horace said in an angry tone. "I'm deeply sorry, my lord." Palpatine said in a sorry voice. The hint of sickness was obvious in his voice. It's fine, but next time watch yourself." Horace's voice changed from a calm voice into an angry voice in the middle of the sentence. "Yes, my lord." Palpatine answered. "Good." Horace said. "I'm going to need you to put your cloak on, so we can get a landing pod, but we will use my voice." "Yes, my lord." Palpatine answered. A masked face came onto the ship's screen. "Who are you?" The thing asked in a weird language. "We are delivering some food, water, and money. We also are looking for a job," Horace answered back in that weird language. Good, the thing thought to himself, we have been looking for a new farmer. "Alright, you have landing pod sixty-nine. And then he disappeared. Palpatine thought that the thing he just saw was an animal, not a human. "What was that thing?" Palpatine asked. "They are called turails. They speak turailin. They are weird creatures. Always worry about things that won't happen. Except for tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review. It means a lot to me. Thanks!**

"You have a ugly face." Horace remarked. "You know what that means, right?" "Yes, I think so, my lord." Palpatine replied. "According to my definition it means that the more you use the dark side of the force the uglier you get." "You also know that the more the use the dark side, the weirder your voice gets." Horace said, like he was excited that Palpatine had actually done that. Although Palpatine secretly thought to himself that Horace was trying to act like he cared, but he really didn't. "Actually, my lord, I didn't." Palpatine said, even though he already did. He just wanted to respect his god. Unlike other gods, Horace was different. He was threating, but he actually couldn't go inside peoples' heads. Palpatine used that to his own advantage like just then. He lied much easier to Horace, then he would to other gods. "And I think we all figured, that your voice is very terrible, so that means you use the dark side a lot. I am very proud by how much you do it." Horace said proudly. They were talking while Palpatine was cleaning up the ship from any evidence that there had been the most powerful Sith lord ever on it. The bridge started to move when something weird stepped on the bridge. A person appeared next to Palpatine. "Who are you?" Palpatine asked in surprise. "This is what I actually look like, Palpatine," Horace said.


	5. Chapter 5

Please review. It means a lot to me. Thanks!

He was a man with dark features. After all, he was a dark Sith god. He was a burly man, with a black beard. When Palpatine saw him, he thought of pirates, kind of like the ones who captured his apprentice before Anakin Skywalker, Count Dooku, the sith lord before Anakin Skywalker. He also had a big mustache and beard. "Wow, I expected you to look weird, but not this weird." Palpatine murmured to himself. "What was that?" Horace asked rudely. "Nothing, my lord." Palpatine answered innocently. They were almost at the end of the bridge when Palpatine reached back to get his hood, when he realized that it fell into space when he was falling from the Death Star. "Oh, my cloak". Palpatine said sadly. "If only I could get my hand on Luke Skywalker, I would break him in half." "Oh believe me, you will."


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review. It means a lot to me. Thanks!**

Suddenly there was a voice from behind them. It wasn't Horace. It was a voice he hadn't heard in a long time. It came from someone he had tried to kill. It came from someone called Darth Plagueis. It happened to be someone Palpatine did not need right now. His master. This was the person who taught him how to use the dark side of the force. "Master, not now." Palpatine said in an angry voice. "Why did you come back?" "You are worthless." "Nobody cares about you." "Right Horace?" "Actually I respect him." "He was strong with the dark side." "Before you ruined him." Horace answered back in an angry voice. "Whatever, master, get on with it." Palpatine said quickly. "At least I'm not alive, because if I was, after you hear this news, you would kill me." "Anyway, we were wrong." "But when I say wrong, I mean really wrong." "I know who is stronger, the light side of the force, or the dark side of the force." "It is the light side." Plagueis said sadly. "I'm sorry Palpatine, but your god is gone, and he was never real." "What!" Palpatine screamed loudly. "It can't be true, no, it is not true." "Just watch". Plagueis said softly. Next thing he knew he was in a jail on Coruscant. Palpatine started to laugh and tried to shoot force lightning out of his hands, but nothing came out. "What!" Palpatine shouted in surprise. "I told you." Plagueis said confidently. "Together we can use our power to revive me, and then we can work together to destroy the dark side of the force." "I'm in." Palpatine replied quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Please review. It means a lot to me. Thanks!**

"I have one question though," Palpatine said thoughtfully. "How did that ship get to me when I called it?" "You arranged it yourself, my old apprentice". Plagueis replied wisely. "You set it up for yourself. You just don't remember. You made yourself forget it so you could believe that this so called "Horace" was real." Palpatine and Plagueis were just people that if they couldn't have power, they thought they were unsuccessful. They turned to the light side because it was more powerful than the dark side. The reason they were on the dark side before was they thought the dark side was more powerful. The sentence that describes them is "greedy for power." "You ready to revive your old master?" Plagueis asked greedily. "I have been waiting for this for a long time!" "But you have to promise that you won't boss me around like I am your servant." Palpatine answered seriously. There was an awkward silence. "Fine." Plagueis finally replied.


	8. Chapter 8

**Please review. It means a lot to me. Thanks!**

They started to whisper the ultimate resurrection spell. " _Ago Leera noodo rediu imfos joisd thigd ghind! Ago Leera Noodo Rediu Imfos Joisd Thigs ghind! Ago LEera NOoda Rediu Imfos Joisd Thigd Ghind! Aromba Leshano Kanout Fasa neizle goberioners!_ Power of the force, make Darth Plagueis arise!" It echoed all over the prison. There, standing next to him, was his old master, Darth Plagueis. "Uh, I forgot how ugly you looked." Palpatine muttered to himself, his voice a little raspy. "That must have been why I killed you." "Why did I say you didn't have to be my apprentice." Plagueis said annoyingly. "If you were still my apprentice- "Yes, we all know, you would tie me up to electric handcuffs and torture me until I apologized." They finished together. "How well we remember." Plagueis said remarkably. "Now, how do we attract the attention of the jail keepers?" Palpatine asked, although it was probably already obvious. Plagueis responded with something he didn't expect. "Jedi guards." Plagueis answered in a "duh" tone. "After they realized that the light side of the force was stronger than the dark side of the force, they had the strength and willpower to restore Coruscant to the light side, and revive all the dead Jedi." "Even Grand Master Yoda?" Palpatine asked with a voice that had no doubt what the answer was. "Yep." Plagueis answered with a touch of satisfaction. "But we are on their side now, so it is good." "I guess, but this is going to getting used to." Plagueis thought for a long time and then said finally. "I know, you are right, it does feel weird." "Anyway, I forgot where the Jedi Temple is. Do you remember?" Palpatine asked hopefully. "Yep." Plagueis answered happily. "Follow me."


End file.
